Prior devices have afforded the shooter the ability to reload shotgun shells by combining the powder, shot, casing, and primer in a single mechanical device. However, in order to store the shot, it is necessary to maintain it in small bottles which the enthusiast purchases from his local retailer. No means is currently available to store shot in a bulk way while affording easy dispensing of the shot for use in reloading shotgun shells.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,737 (1977) to Ranson discloses a manual cartridge loading machine having six stations at which cartridges are operated on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,321 (1979) to Meacham discloses a casing feeder device which attaches to a shell reloading machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,258 (1981) to Ranson discloses a sliding charge receiver which is positioned under a powder feed hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,877 (1981) to Lee discloses an ammunition loader having hoppers for shot and/or powder and a slidable charge bar for metering shot and powder from the hoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,606 (1983) to Lee discloses a powder measuring device for use in connection with reloading cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,915 (1984) to Ranson discloses a feed hopper for shell casings for use with a cartridge loading machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,435 (1984) to Mantel discloses a bullet feed assembly for a shell casing reloader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,472 (1986) to Dillon discloses a shell reloading machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,008 (1986) to Horner discloses an apparatus with a slotted hopper and a gate to orient and stash primers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,619 (1987) to Voecks discloses a shotgun shell dispenser having a hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,449 (1991) to Lee discloses a shotgun shell reloader.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,578 (1994) to Lorden discloses a retrofitting shell feeding attachment for shotgun shell reloading machines.
None of the known prior art teaches a simple wall-mounted container for storing shot. The present invention teaches a wall-mounted container having a manually operated shutter and chute to dispense the shot.